


War is Hell

by hello_trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_trickster/pseuds/hello_trickster
Summary: For the Gabriel Monthly Challenge on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them.

War was Hell.

Gabriel could attest to that statement first hand and on more than one account. He hated conflict of any kind; it was the reason he had left Heaven. Fleeing to the peace and safety of Earth. Though of course his haven didn’t last. The Archangel had lost count of how many battles he’d witnessed. It was in humanity’s nature to destroy themselves. An in-built fault perhaps devised by their creator to keep the population in check? He didn’t know, all he knew was said creator -his Father- had left him on the prayer answering list. Which was why he’d been drawn to war after war. Looking out for the soldiers who asked for his help, who were selfless in their defence of squad mates and buddies. Young men who were dying because of politicians they’d never met.

Vietnam was different for him, there were so many prayers flying around it was difficult to focus. So many young men were dying, kids who were drafted, too young to be subjected to the horrors they would see over there. So he decided to tread a different path, he began at the start of one group of draftees' story. Just like all the others he went through basics, made friends, and vowed he would bring each and every one of them home alive. It may only be a small percentage of lives saved, but at least it was something.

It was brutal. Both sides used terrible force on the other, battles became increasingly bloody and lashing out in retaliation was commonplace. Gabriel was close to giving in, to bugging out and leaving them to it, but he still had one life to protect. They were the only two left, him and John. 

“I got you, it's okay, it's going to be fine,” his hands pressed against the bullet hole, but his eyes didn't leave John's face as he reassured him. It was no use calling for a Medic, theirs had been shot. “I hear choppers, we’re gonna get out of here. I promise.”

“I can't…” His friend huffed with pain as he tried to haul himself upright. 

“Shut up, I'll carry you,” Gabriel got the field dressing in place over the wound, wiping his bloody hands on his pants. 

“Gabe, I weigh twice as much as y-”

“Don't be a dick, Winchester,” Gabriel rolled his eyes at the words and made to pick him up when a sound behind them caught his attention. A single shot rang out at he felt the impact as he was hit in the chest, but of course it didn't harm him. 

Instead anger tore through him as he recognised the same few Viet Cong bastards that had dragged off their other wounded men to use for bayonet practice.

“Gabe!” For someone with a bullet in their thigh, John had suddenly found some energy and was training his gun on the treeline.

Another shot slammed into the Archangel’s shoulder but it didn't even register as he advanced on the enemy soldiers. Fury burning in his eyes as his grace flared, making them glow an unnaturally bright gold. Huge shadowy bronze wings burst into existence, arching threateningly behind him as he stalked forward, senses fixed on his prey. 

It didn't take him long to wipe them out. It was easy. For once he was behaving like the Weapon he was designed to be, without remorse or feeling, completely detached like he was supposed to be. He didn’t bother hiding the carnage, it didn’t look out of place there, the whole jungle was shrouded in death.

He could hear his name being called. John’s voice cutting through the eerie silence that had fallen around him. The persistent beating of rotor blades came closer and he looked up, spotting the medevac chopper coming closer. Turning his back on the gore, Gabriel drew his grace back within himself, hiding the fury and the passion along with his wings.

“What are you?” The man before him, wasn’t afraid, wasn’t trembling in terror like he should have been. Instead, John looked puzzled, as if he were trying to work the answer out for himself. “You were shot… I saw you take bullets and you have wings.”

“I’m aliferous?” Gabriel shook his head, kneeling beside John again and checking the bandage on his leg. “I’m sure I only stuck you with one syrette, but you sound as if you’ve had way more morphine than that.”

“You shone.” John’s eyes seemed to look right through him, scrutinizing his being, seeing the hollow where a soul should be, had he been Human. “Like a.. an angel?”

“Oh, Johnny, hasn't anyone told you, there’s no such thing as Angels.” Gabriel replied, taking hold of his best friend’s hand to heave him over his shoulder, stealing John’s memory of his wings too.


End file.
